<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confetti by MelindaMayOwnsMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509131">Confetti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMayOwnsMe/pseuds/MelindaMayOwnsMe'>MelindaMayOwnsMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agents of fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Forehead Kisses, Marriage Proposal, Nostalgia, Photographs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, nose kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMayOwnsMe/pseuds/MelindaMayOwnsMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved him completely.</p>
<p>He loved her the same.</p>
<p>She was his, and he was hers.</p>
<p>That’s all.</p>
<p>The rest is, well, confetti...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of Fluff 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place mid 2015- ish? </p>
<p>for the “holding hands” box of the @agentsofchallenge’s fluff bingo!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow was falling gently around them. A thick layer of white surrounding every surface in their vicinity. In the distance, they could hear the faint occasional singing of Christmas carolers in the town center. May and Coulson walked hand in hand past the thick trees slowly, savoring the quiet of the morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna tell me where we’re going?” May looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see,” he placed a kiss on her forehead and continued walking. She turned away from him and tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. Somehow, despite having been together for most part of the year, every little show of affection still made her blush like a schoolgirl. Every kiss, every caress, every “I love you” felt like the first, and never failed to make her heart race. She’d never felt anything like this before, and wondered how it was possible for her to love someone this much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued walking at a leisurely pace until they reached a small frozen lake. Fairy lights hung on the trees surrounding it, a fluffy blanket lay at the center, and a bottle of haig rests upon the picnic basket laid there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>May let out a small gasp and turned to Coulson with a questioning look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did say I owe you a date, didn’t I?” He pulled her slightly by the hand and led her towards the blanket. She sat down, still holding his hand in hers, and looked around. She noticed a neat stack of small polaroids to her left and grabbed the pile with her free hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Operations Academy - 1983” A picture of her on his back in the middle of the campus, big bright smiles on both their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Graduation - 1985” Another of them with his arms around her, beaming at their diplomas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sausalito - 1985” Her in a risqué red dress with her arms around his neck, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paris - 1989” Him feeding her his gelato after their op, his eyes crinkled adorably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tokyo - 2006” Their last mission before she married Andrew. Them dozing together in a park bench after a stressful op. Her head rested on his, and his on top of hers, their hands intertwined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Playground - 2015” The team during family game night, photographed in a rare moment of peace and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a small smile at the picture of their team, their family, laughing with one another. She drew out a shaky breath and wiped the stray tear that ran down her cheek. Every Christmas, every birthday, every moment, every memory, all perfectly captured in old photographs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson slid another picture in her hands. It read, “Pennsylvania - 1984”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced at the picture and let out a quiet gasp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember that?” Coulson faced her, running his thumb over her knuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, still looking at the picture. She remembered that Christmas so vividly. That was the year Mrs. Coulson passed away, and she didn’t want him to be alone so she took him home with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembers him asking her mother to teach him her favorite dishes, so he could make it for her at the academy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembers going to the Christmas village, and his hot chocolate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembers the snow globe he had gotten for her. It was a beautiful light blue snow globe, with a skater in the middle, frozen in a Biellmann pose. The same snow globe now resides on their bedside table at the playground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More vividly, she remembered how happy she felt. She had loved him then, but she was a coward. She loved him so much that she became so afraid of losing him, so she never did anything about it. There were so many times she almost kissed him then, but every time she tried, fear would grip her heart so tightly until eventually she gave up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was our first Christmas together. You didn’t want me to spend it alone at the academy, so you brought me home with you.” He paused and gave a light chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still remember Lian’s face when we arrived, she looked scandalized.” She remembered her mother muttering curses in mandarin under her breath and warnings of “qiaolian if you defile my home so help me-.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took the picture from her hand and smiled at it. She stared at him. The snow had stopped falling but there were white specks on his hair, the tip of his ears, nose and cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. She could look at him forever. He had this charm about him, he looks like any other man, but he had this aura that would make anyone naturally drawn to him. It was that same aura that she had fallen for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You took me skating, and I fell so many times. And every single time you would laugh at me, help me up, hold my hand and guide me while skating backwards.” He stood up and motioned for her to do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled her towards him and held her at the waist, her arms circling his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was when I fell in love with you.” He whispered staring into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her breath catch. Her heart was beating erratically at his confession. They were so close now, she could see the golden specks in his bright blue eyes, and could feel his warm breath on her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on, you still are by the way. I watched you gliding gracefully on the ice from the sidelines and I almost slipped. There was something so unexplainably you in the way your eyes lit up, and the way your smile brightened. For a moment I thought there was nothing more beautiful than seeing you smile, but Jesus, Melinda, then you laughed.” He shook his head, chuckling slowly. Her eyes were turning glassy with the tears she was trying to keep at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You laughed, and I forgot my name. I knew I loved you then. I knew I’d give everything to make you laugh like that again.” A few tears slid down his cheek, and she let go of him to wipe them away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped away from her and held both her hands in his. He pressed a kiss at the back of her hands and kneeled down on one knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze and felt the air rush out from her lungs, was he about to do what she thought he was about to do?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“3 decades later and I’m still falling for you over, and over, and over again.” Tears were leaking from both of their eyes, a small sob making its way out of May’s mouth. He caressed her hand and pressed a small kiss on it before continuing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean absolutely everything to me. You’ve made me who I am, and without you I don’t know who I’d be. You complete me. I was always so afraid of ruining what we had, and I’ve always made the excuse of it being the wrong time, but this last year with you was the happiest of my life. There isn’t a wrong time. Not for love. Not for us. Not for you.” He reached into his pocket and opened a jewelry box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Melinda Qiaolian May, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was yours, 31 years ago in this exact lake, and I’m yours now. And I will always be yours until the end, so will you be mine, and marry me?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Phil Coulson wanted to marry her. Her. A sob escaped her throat as she embraced him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Phil, I’ll be yours.” She was sobbing loudly, kissing all over his face. She felt something cold sliding into her ring finger and she looked down to see the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. It was a simple silver band with an emerald-cut diamond at the center with 3 small diamonds on either side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was my mother’s. The first time she met you she said the only woman she would ever want to see this ring on, aside from her, was you.” He was beaming at her, big fat tears running down his cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned in and kissed him. It was uncomfortable, they were still on the cold surface of the lake, but his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, he was kissing her back, and they were going to get married</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much, Phil Coulson.” She leaned her forehead on his and tangled their hands together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.” He kissed her nose and squeezed her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved him completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved her the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was his, and he was hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest is, well, confetti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you liked it! Leave a comment if you want to, i’d really appreciate it ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>